


Guns, Ships and Tyrants

by UniquelyQueer_67



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Era, Crack, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyQueer_67/pseuds/UniquelyQueer_67
Summary: Uther opens his eyes. This is it; the afterlife.Although, in all of the Holy texts he studied in his youth, none made any mention of a group of rowdy deceased people gathered around some kind of window that Uther couldn't see - gazing down into the land of the living and screaming like a hoard of drunken peasants making questionable and financially crippling bets on illegal cock fights.Although, come to think of it, he recognised a few of those faces...(In which everyone who dies throughout the Merlin series becomes Merthur Trash™, including Uther himself)





	Guns, Ships and Tyrants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyss2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyss2011/gifts).



> This fic has the potential to quite easily become the longest fic I've ever written. Which is ironic, because it's a crack fic. Everyone ships merthur and Uther is dragged into the hoard of shitlordery as soon as he dies.  
> So. Many. Dead people.

I will be starting this fic soon, however, I've got one other idea I want to focus on first. The title of my new fic is called Heart of Dragons (yes it's another Merlin one, obviously). Check it out!


End file.
